Let Me Go
by moonrainer
Summary: During a fight with his father, young Severus discovers a hidden force within himself.


**A/N** All the characters and places you recognise here are based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. The story below, however, is entirely my own.

 **Written for** The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (S6R13) / Tutshill Tornados - Chaser 2

 **Wordcount** 1120

 **Prompts**  
[theme] Niffler - finding someone/something  
[weather] rainy  
[emotion] anger  
[sound] explosion

 **With thanks to** Swoopie (SwoopingEvil) for being the best cheerleader ever

* * *

Severus hated the rain. For one, the downpour made the dreary, worn-down town of Cokeworth look even more miserable than it already was. Adding to that, it prevented him from roaming the streets and parks, sneaking peeks at the beautiful girl from the adjacent neighbourhood who liked to play near the river. But worst of all, it turned him into a prisoner: When the heavens opened, he was trapped inside the home he had grown to loathe so much.

As he cowered behind the sofa in the living room, trying very hard to make himself disappear, he decided to start counting the days until he could finally leave this place and go to Hogwarts. It was in just a little over a year that he would not only live in the most marvellous place in the world, but also learn how to be a great wizard by controlling his magical powers. Because he knew he had them, even if they'd stayed mostly hidden so far.

Up until now, he had only gotten a few faint glimpses of his abilities. A gust of wind here, a flicker of light there. They were feeble signs, but signs nonetheless. To him, they were real. He clung to them, because they were important. He needed his magic; it was his only way out of here.

"Now look at this mess! Look at it!"

His father's voice dragged Severus's thoughts back into the living room. His parents were arguing. Again.

"I don't understand you, woman!" Tobias thundered on. "How many more times do I have to tell you not to leave the goddamn kitchen window open when it's raining?"

Severus could easily imagine the defiant look on his mother's face as she retaliated.

"The sky was clear this morning. How was I supposed to know that it'd be raining later?"

From the sound of it, Tobias banged his fist on the table. "For crying out loud, just look into your crystal ball or something!"

Severus continued to be astonished by how little his father knew about magic. It was like he deliberately ignored everything his mother had ever told him about it.

"Divination is a hoax," Eileen now explained for probably at least the third time, "and anyway, it doesn't work like that! I can't just snap my fingers and-"

"Just STOP talking about this rubbish already! It's making me sick!" His father's shouting never failed to make the hairs on Severus's arms stand up. His body seemed to know the danger he was in.

"I'll talk about it as much as I want!" Eileen shot back, but Severus could still hear the hint of fear in her words. "It's part of who I am – get over it!"

Something shattered, and Severus assumed that in his wrath Tobias had broken yet another glass.

"How can I get over it? If you could bring yourself to remember, you didn't even care to tell me at first! And then all of a sudden you're pregnant, we get married, and if that wasn't enough of a hassle already, you're also a _witch_?" He spat out the last word.

Eileen's tone became surprisingly calm. "Yes, that's exactly what I am. Just as your son is a wizard."

Severus felt his heart swell up a little upon hearing his mother sticking up for the both of them. She had never been very caring, but still, he knew that they were connected. They were both special. They belonged to the magical world together.

"Oh no," sneered Tobias. "The boy's a waster. He might be a freak, but he's not like you."

Before he knew what he was doing, Severus burst out from behind the couch.

"Yes, I am!"

His parents turned to him in surprise, looking like they'd forgotten he existed. Their eyes made his skin burn. Severus clenched his fists and dug his nails into his palms. Why did he have to be so foolish?

"And what makes you little bugger think that you can contradict me?" Tobias asked, a menacing grin on his face.

With every word, Severus felt like he was shrinking an inch. But he couldn't back down now.

Trying to puff out his chest as best as he could, he replied, "Because you're wrong."

Tobias laughed, but Severus didn't let that stop him. "I _am_ a wizard! And I don't care what you think, because soon I'll be out of here! I'm going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"Oh yeah?" Tobias mocked. "And what if they don't want you? What makes you think you'd be good enough?"

Tobias's words reverberated within Severus. It was like his worst fear had suddenly taken a physical form.

What if his father was right? What if Severus's magic wasn't powerful enough for him to be admitted at Hogwarts? What if he wouldn't be able to go, doomed to be stuck in this miserable town, this miserable life forever?

Tobias seemed to spot the worry on Severus's face and put a finger in the wound.

"When will you realise you're good for nothing, boy? No school will want you. You're useless!"

It was then that Severus's insecurity abruptly transformed into a very different feeling. It clawed at his insides and growled until his chest was about to explode.

He wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his father's face. He wanted to see him hurt.

But before he could charge at Tobias, a strange force gently pushed Severus backwards against the wall. At the same time, the sound of an explosion made his ears ring.

He had hardly enough time to realise what was going on. His mother toppled over and landed on the couch, while his father was thrown sideways and crashed into the dining table. It was over after a second.

Severus's mouth was still open in disbelief when Tobias stood back up, swaying, and put a hand to the back of his head. When he held it out in front of him, his fingers were bloody. His eyes slowly focused on his son.

"YOU-" he started bellowing, but Severus didn't skip a beat.

Faster than he'd ever run, he bolted outside, going in no particular direction, only away from the house. Rain hit him in the face, drenched his clothes, seeped through his shoes. After only a few moments, he was already completely wet and cold, but he didn't care.

Naturally, he was aware that he should probably be concerned about his father, but he couldn't bring himself waste a thought on Tobias. At the moment, something else was way more important.

Severus lifted his face to the sky and started shouting for joy. Everything was going to be alright. He had finally found his magic.

* * *

 **A/N** Well, that was fun to write! If I'd had more time, I would have fleshed it out a bit more, but here we are. Hope it was okay to read!


End file.
